The Daughters of Salem
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: When Salem had killed Summer Rose, she had no idea that she would be taking care of two Human children. But now she is and has no knowledge of how to raise them. Salem now has to raise Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, all while continuing her plans and plotting. Mother Salem AU.


**A Problem**

Salem stared at the two very young Humans; one of which was wrapped up in a bloodstained white cloak. It had been simple to track down and kill Ozpin's pet project; the Huntress known as Summer Rose.

She had been rather surprised when she had discovered two young Humans, one that already knew how to walk. It would have been so easy to kill them, but… but something had stopped her. She didn't know what. It was an unfamiliar feeling. So she had whisked them away, taking them with her to Evernight.

' _Why did I do this? I can't raise two Human children.'_

And there lay the problem. Salem knew a lot about Humans, but she had no idea how to raise them. She could have killed the oldest, there was no reason to keep her around. After all, she didn't have what the youngest one had. She lacked the silver eyes. Still, the bond between sisters is something powerful. If they were raised correctly, they would do everything within their power to protect each other.

Salem could use that bond, hone it to the point where the two of them would be inseparable. That strengthened bond would ensure that **HE** wouldn't be able to manipulate them so easily. There was still the problem that she had never raised Human children. Cinder hadn't been raised by her. The young black haired girl had already known how to fend for herself. Salem had had Hazel raise her instead, but had ordered him not to interfere too much in how she grew up. She needed Cinder to be strong. Among her associates the one she didn't want ever interacting with the two children was Tyrian. She didn't want the insane Faunus anywhere near the two of them. Salem would trust her oldest ally, Watts, to check up on them periodically. She just need him to watch his mouth around the two of them.

She could always have Cinder watch out for them as they grew older. A sort of older sister to the two of them. Salem would have to think of something. She had at least deprived **HIM** of two useful Hunters. With a silver eye on her own side,, the tables would turn. For now, she would directly raise the two of them. They didn't need to learn what Salem had done. She wanted them to instead look towards her as a mother, somebody they could relate to.

When the younger of the two started crying, Salem was quick to head over to her. She didn't want her associates to know about her raising the two of them yet. Quietly she held the baby, unsure of what to do with her. "Shh, shh." She tried to no avail. Instead the baby started to cry harder. Salem tried to remember what her name was. Summer had said both their names at one point, but Salem hadn't realized she had actually meant the two children.

 _What was it again?'_ Some kind of gem. That was what she could remember. It was only when she saw her own red eyes reflecting back at her from the window did she remember. "Shh, it's okay Ruby." She whispers in as calming a tone as she could muster. The baby slowly started to become quiet, staring up with a sort of wide eyed innocence that Salem wasn't used to seeing in a Human. Salem knew that that look wouldn't last forever. It especially wouldn't last as she raised them. They would lose that innocence and for some reason, that made Salem slightly sad.

She shook her head at the thoughts, placing her finger down near her Ruby. The baby grabbed her finger holding onto it as the child slowly started to fall asleep. When she was completely sure that the child was asleep, she placed her down, before picking up the older of the two. She had no idea what to do with her. The blond haired toddler was unnaturally quiet. She watched Salem with a look of curiosity.

Salem had no idea what she was supposed to do with her. Sighing, she quietly placed the blond down. "What am I supposed to do with you Yang?" She questioned. At hearing her name the toddler giggled, smiling up at Salem. Salem gave a small smile of her own, known that she would definitely raise the two of them as her daughters. She would make them happy and destroy anyone who tried to take their happiness away from them.

 _ **-Author's Note-**_

 _So this was just an idea I proposed on the RWBY Amino and everybody loved it. In this AU, Salem killed Summer Rose and took Ruby and Yang to raise as her own. It's a little bit different from my other AU, Ruby's Faunus. I'm not sure how well this one is going to be. But what the chapters lack in length, I'm going to make up for in bulk. There will be many chapters for this. But I hope you guys will enjoy this._

 _As you can probably tell, I started losing how to end this chapter, which is why I left it where I did. Anyways, don't forget to leave a review and tell me your thoughts._


End file.
